


Bought The Ticket, Took The Ride

by mollychambersmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollychambersmustdie/pseuds/mollychambersmustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерард даже не мог понять, что, блять, за жизнь у него такая. Еще пятнадцать минут назад он просто сидел на диване, попивал свой кофе и смотрел гребаное "Шоу Опры", а потом домой вернулся Фрэнк... даже не поздоровавшись, просто бросил свою сумку и пальто на пол и бесцеремонно уселся к нему на колени, начал жестко тереться об него своими бедрами и нашептывать непристойности ему на ушко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bought The Ticket, Took The Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankIero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIero/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bought The Ticket, Took The Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373498) by [FrankIero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIero/pseuds/FrankIero). 



Джерард даже не мог понять, что, блять, за  _жизнь_  у него такая. Еще пятнадцать минут назад он просто сидел на диване, попивал свой кофе и смотрел гребаное  _"Шоу Опры"_ , а потом домой вернулся Фрэнк... даже не поздоровавшись, просто бросил свою сумку и пальто на пол и бесцеремонно уселся к нему на колени, начал жестко тереться об него своими бедрами и нашептывать непристойности ему на ушко.  
  
Что-то вроде "Черт  _возьми_ , я просто охуеть как тебя хочу, собираюсь реально жестко оседлать тебя, детка", и, что ж, мозг Джерарда, вроде как, охеренно замкнуло. Когда он попытался заговорить: - Фрэнк,  _что_... - попытался  _понять_ , откуда ни возьмись, Фрэнк просто скользнул двумя пальцами в его рот, застонав так громко, при виде Джерарда сосущего их, что это заставило и самого Джерарда заскулить, издать гребаное мяуканье и пускать слюни на пальцы Фрэнка.  
  
Фрэнк лизнул мочку его уха и прошептал: - О да, пойдем в нашу кровать, хочу, блять, сесть на твое лицо, на твой чертовски красивый ротик,  _Джерард_ , ммм... - И Джерард не помнил, что произошло потом. По пути от дивана до их спальни Фрэнк накрывал его плечи, волосы парня были влажными от пота, а во взгляде плескалось сумасшедшее желание, все, как в тумане - это потрясающе, потому что Фрэнк обнаженный и пылающий, и Джерарду хотелось  _кричать_ от того, насколько он красив.  
  
Кожа Фрэнка горела под прикосновениями Джерарда, когда он хватал его за задницу и прижимал ближе к себе. Фрэнк выглядел до невозможного сексуально, его рот слегка приоткрыт, а сам он пытается найти удобное положение.  
  
\- Фрэнки...  
  
\- Да, - произнес Фрэнк, кусая свои губы и снова засовывая пальцы в рот Джерарда. - Сделай их влажными, детка.  
  
И,  _черт_ , Джерард просто... он просто смирился с этим, закрыл свои глаза и сомкнул губы вокруг пальцев Фрэнка, скользя своим языком по всей их длине, пока Фрэнк пыхтел, как собака - очевидно, не имея ни капли, блять, терпения - Джерарду даже не успел уделить должное внимание его коже, прежде чем Фрэнк вытащил пальцы и опустил их между его ног.  
  
И он просто - он поглаживал его дырочку, хмуря брови, пока Джерард сильнее сжимал его задницу, посасывал яйца Фрэнка и чувствовал себя чертовски _глупо_  по этому поводу - запах Фрэнка повсюду, заполнял нос Джерарда, и это все, чего ему хотелось в  _жизни_.  
  
\- Фрэнки, ну  _давай же._  
  
Фрэнк, засранец, только ухмылялся: - Да? - гребаный искуситель, но Джерарду очень даже по душе эта игра.  
  
\- Да, - сказал он, медленно оставляя языком длинную мокрую полосу на члене Фрэнка, засасывая и постанывая вокруг головки. - Сядь мне на лицо, Фрэнки, - шептал он, запечатлевая влажный поцелуй на органе Фрэнка, перемещая руку, что сжимала его задницу, чтобы немного раздвинуть его ягодицы и провести влажным пальцем по его анусу.  
  
\- Ах,  _ах_ , да... черт, - заикался Фрэнк, хватаясь за спинку кровати, и Джерарду больше не хотелось ждать. Рот парня просто, блять, переполнялся от слюны, потому что, серьезно, единственное, что ему сейчас нужно, это только...  
  
Он притянул Фрэнка, усаживая его себе на лицо, раздвинул его ягодицы и, боже, это просто охуенно, в этой позе его нос прямо под яйцами Фрэнка. Он мог бы начать жаловаться, что это немного затрудняет его возможность дышать, только вот Фрэнк пахнет так невероятно вкусно, что Джерард был бы просто счастлив умереть здесь - умереть со своим лицом, похороненным между ляжек Фрэнка, со своим языком, пробирающимся к его дырочке.  
  
-  _Черт_ , Джерард. Я... блять, - Джерард слышал чертыхания Фрэнка, и от этого становилось только лучше, он чувствовал жар на своем языке, упираясь им в отверстие Фрэнка. Он такой приятный на вкус, Джерард просто не может устоять: он лизал быстро и жестко, проникал кончиком  _внутрь_ , и Фрэнк кричал охуенно громко, будто он теряет рассудок.  
  
Джерард бы тоже закричал, если бы мог. Если бы он мог что-нибудь сказать, если бы он  _хотел_ говорить - потому что ему не хотелось, чтобы его язык делал хоть что-то, кроме того, что чувствовал, как анус Фрэнка сжимается вокруг него так, будто парень готов умереть к черту ради этого; Фрэнк прогибался в спине, и его руки напрягались, удерживая его вес.  
  
\- Джерард, детка, так чертовски хорошо, давай глубже...  _ах_... да, вот так, сильнее, я хочу больше, _Джерард._  
  
\- И я не собираюсь тебе в этом отказывать, - наконец, ответил Джерард, заменяя свой язык средним пальцем и проталкивая его кончик внутрь, прямо в тугую, влажную дырочку Фрэнка. И тот вздрогнул, все его тело просто, блять,  _тряслось_  над Джерардом. Парень снова облизал яйца Фрэнка по кругу, он чувствовал жар на своем языке, когда поддразнивал Фрэнка: - Мне послышалось или ты сказал, что хочешь оседлать мое лицо?  
  
Фрэнк взглянул на него, истекая потом и кусая губы.  
  
\- Я, блять, не могу... - простонал он, резко поднимаясь на коленях и оставляя пальцы Джерарда свободными, а рот - пустым.  
  
Джерарду казалось, что он сказал что-то: может  _"Куда ты?"_  или  _"Что ты делаешь?"_  - он даже не был уверен, потому что ничего не слышал. Какого хрена? Фрэнк не обращая внимания, опустил свое тело и заключил лицо Джерарда в своих ладонях. Мягко поцеловал его в губы, и Джерард всхлипнул, пропуская сквозь пальцы мягкие, влажные от пота волосы Фрэнка, облизывая его губы.  
  
\- Что случилось, детка?  _Что?_  - попытался узнать парень, когда его язык выскользнул изо рта Фрэнка. Одной рукой он прикасался к его голове, а другой - сжимал задницу. Твердый и влажный член парня упирался ему в бедро.  
  
\- Я просто, мне нужно... - прошептал Фрэнк в губы Джерарда, целуя его щеки, нос. Джерард просто немел, когда Фрэнк вот так на нем сидит, настолько, что был даже не в состоянии  _спросить_ , что случилось. - Я просто не могу делать это, не прикасаясь к тебе, детка, ладно? - Фрэнк облизал губы и качнул бедрами, упираясь в Джерарда. - Мне просто нужно...  _ах..._  черт, так хорошо. - Он быстро чмокнул Джерарда в губы и сказал: - Так тебе больше понравится.  
  
И Фрэнк просто встал и повернулся спиной к Джерарду, прильнув к его груди и оттопыривая задницу вверх. Он несколько раз вильнул ей из стороны в сторону и, ухмыляясь, обернулся посмотреть на Джерарда.  
  
\- Нравится вид? - и Джерард внезапно почувствовал, что в комнате не хватает воздуха. Зад Фрэнка, на самом деле, выглядел потрясающе, открытый и влажный, всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. Парень готов был захлебнуться слюной.  
  
\- Да, иди  _сюда_ , - умолял он, прижимая Фрэнка ближе, крепко стискивая его бедра.  
  
Он оставил мокрые поцелуи у самого верха задницы Фрэнка, слегка шлепнул по ягодицам и сильно сжал их, в то время как проходился языком по коже от яиц до ануса.  
  
-  _Ах_ , детка... а,  _ах._.. да, так...  
  
Фрэнк кричал, смертельно вцепившись в ляжки Джерарда, и это такая приятная боль - Джерард будет чувствовать это несколько дней. Он стонал, пока проходился языком по дырочке Фрэнка, целовал и вылизывал, дразнил его вход кончиком своего языка; отчего Фрэнк реально, блять, _голосил_. Джерарду было дьявольски  _жарко_ , он будто бился в гребаной лихорадке, от которой не мог избавиться. Он проталкивал язык глубже в отверстие Фрэнка, и его собственный член дергался, но он не мог сконцентрироваться на этом - просто продолжал трахать Фрэнка языком, чувствуя тугую хватку мышц Фрэнка вокруг, и,  _господи_ , это самое охуенное ощущение.  
  
\- Джерард,  _черт_... Я сейчас, сейчас я просто... - бормотал Фрэнк, и мозг Джерарда на мгновение отключился, потому что -  _что?_ \- рот Фрэнка опустился на его член, такой влажный и горячий. Пальцы ног Джерарда сжались, и он замурлыкал. По крайней мере, ему так казалось, потому что он не думал. Он только чувствовал свой язык, скользящий туда-сюда внутри Фрэнка, и рот Фрэнка, плотно обхватывающий его член, издающий стоны вокруг него, будто даже этого ему не достаточно.  
  
Он царапал бедра Джерарда, в то время как сосал его член, сглатывал вокруг него и скулил, просто, блять,  _скулил_  с членом Джерарда во рту, и у того будто больше не было ни костей, ни мышц, ни даже его гребаного  _мозга_. Как будто он весь состоял только из задницы и члена, и реально, блять, не мог быть еще счастливее - только если его язык был бы в два раза длиннее и толще, чтобы он мог продолжать натягивать задницу Фрэнка еще лучше, продолжать трахать его еще глубже, и,  _боже, он был так заведен_ , а Фрэнк тем временем надрачивал ему, рот парня на его яйцах. Лицо Джерарда все еще упиралось между ягодиц Фрэнка, и парень хочел сделать столько всего с ним, жаждал до боли, ему хотелось, чтобы Фрэнк кричал так громко, что кто-нибудь вызвал к ним полицию. Ничего из этого даже не имело  _смысла_ , поэтому Джерард прекратил думать, раздвинул ягодицы Фрэнка и попытался засунуть весь свой гребаный язык глубоко в эту открытую розовую дырочку.  
  
\- Детка...  _а, ах._.. я, блять, не могу. Так охуенно, я кончу вокруг тебя вот так,  _ммм._.. да, трахай меня, вот так, так, да, я... - бормотал Фрэнк, надрачивая член Джерарда, приговаривая и лепеча, и Джерард не мог даже ничего больше осмыслить, потому что был чертовски  _близко_ , словно он сейчас взорвется, забрызгивая своей спермой их обоих; а потом... блять, _что?.._  
  
Фрэнк начал подпрыгивать вверх-вниз, реально трахая себя языком Джерарда, имея его лицо, и Джерард просто... он кричал так громко, пот ослеплял его, его язык жесткий и чувствительный внутри Фрэнка, но ему не хотелось останавливаться, он хотел продолжать трахать Фрэнка вот так. Парень оседлал его лицо, как гребаного  _пони_ ,  _черт возьми_! Его руки были крепко сомкнуты вокруг члена Джерарда, и это, блять,  _финал._  
  
Джерард нереально громко простонал куда-то внутрь задницы Фрэнка, кончая, и на секунду ему показалось, что он умер, потому что он не мог видеть, только чувствовал, как Фрэнк продолжал использовать его рот, раскачиваясь туда-сюда на его языке и выжимая из его члена все до последней капли до тех пор, пока Джерард не выскользнул из его руки, задыхаясь и покусывая ягодицу Фрэнка. Последнее, что он осознал - это протяжный стон Фрэнка и то, как он откинул свою голову назад, мышцы его спины напряглись и его сперма перепачкала живот Джерарда. А затем он обмяк.  
  
Следующее, что почувствовал парень - Фрэнк медленно поднялся и повалился на спину на кровать. Джерард все еще мог слышать его тяжелое дыхание, а потом до него донесся шум Фрэнка, идущего в ванную, матерящегося на что-то. Включился свет.  
  
Джерард выпал из реальности на несколько минут, пытаясь вспомнить свои мысли, потому что, какого хрена вообще? Еще совсем недавно он просто смотрел  _"Шоу Опры"_ , а теперь он бескостный и выебанный лежит в своей постели. Он не знал, сколько времени провел вот так, пытаясь все осмыслить, прежде чем вернулся Фрэнк. Джерард почувствовал, как он лег рядом с ним и обернул свои руки вокруг его живота, положив свою голову ему на грудь. Джерард улыбнулся.  _Что?_  он попытался, но затем понял, что, на самом деле, не может говорить. Он попробовал еще раз, его голос охрип:  
  
\- Что это было?  
  
Фрэнк обнял его крепче, провел носом по его груди.  
  
\- Просто было такое настроение. Ты в порядке?  
  
Джерард оставил мягкий поцелуй на его макушке. Он так хорошо пахнет; его сердце разрывается в груди.  
  
\- Вроде да.  
  
\- Шшш, - прошептал Фрэнк, легко поглаживая мягкий живот Джерарда. - Давай просто поспим.


End file.
